Animorphagus
by mistycats
Summary: What if you could change your appearance with one thought? Sunrise has spent her whole life in the dark. Her whole life was controlled by dragons even though she had more power then all of them combined. In this drama, a young dragon struggles to find out her destiny as she unfolds the dark truths of her becoming.
1. Animorphagus

**Animorphagus**

 **The events after the prologue take place seven years after the dragonets of destiny are hatched**

 **Prologue  
**

Midnight. The large moons in the sky are near full and shine a bright light over the area. Waves crash over the soaked rocks as the steady beats of a dark figure sound in the silence. Soon the figure lands down on the pale waves of sand. A lighter shape emerges and the two begin to converse in hushed tones. "Have you done it?" The lighter figure asks as its' webbed talons paw the sand nervously. "With much displeasure." The dark one answers as the cold wind buffets the shimmering wings. "That...thing is exactly where you asked of Webs." The dragon growls with obvious distaste. "Good. Then don't contact me. The Talons can't know we've done this. I've already stretched the line of their faith in me far enough. You know what to do." In a blink of an eye the one called Webs turns and disappears leaving the other dragon to look out at the sea, fat tears spilling down onto the sand.


	2. Chapter 1

**Seven years later...**

Chapter 1

"Again, you fool!" A huge dragon towers over the trembling brightly colored RainWing. She shudders and complacently bows her head screwing up her snout in concentration. "Hurry up Sunrise!" Sunrise's wings rippled, and she suddenly stood up, her snout curved like a SkyWing's and her tail barbed like a SandWing's. She wrinkled her snout again and her body expanded as her shoulders made the cave walls tremble, swinging her massive tail. "Finally, you fool!" Sunrise bared her teeth as she looked down at the dragon. "Nightshade. I've had enough of your games. This has gone on far, far too long. Six years you've kept me in the dark. You teach me nothing but the affairs of outside dragons. You don't tell me anything about what I am. I don't care about the three queens or stupid dragonets. I care about the truth!" Sunrise roared and with each passing moment she grew larger in her anger. "Sunrise? Calm down. That's enough." Nightshade call up to Sunrise as fear steadily grew in his dark eyes. "No. Too many times have I bowed down. Not today." She let out a deafening roar and the cave begin to tremble. Nightshade started to slice his claw against her bright scales, but she slammed his side with her tail. In one quick crack he was still. "N...N... Nightshade?"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sunrise shuddered, and she returned to her sunrise colored scales and wings. She shrank down to her size and placed a claw on his chest feeling for a pulse. Her claw trembled, but she wrenched her claw away from fading warmth of his chest. Finally, his expression was soft, and his hateful snark had faded. "Nightshade..." Sunrise looked down at her claws shocked at what she had done but felt no true remorse, only shock in her talons. She shook slightly but flicked her bloody tail and peered through the crack of her long-lasting prison. She touched her wing tip to Nightshade as a final goodbye, and hardened her eyes determinedly taking flight through the crack.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mere miles away a sleeping dragon stirred as a pink star resting on his chest vibrated. The golden band circling his neck vibrated again. His ember eyes snapped open. He yawned and touched his huge talons to the band of gold. "Took longer than I thought. Realizing her potential hmm?" The red dragon smirked a bit and shook his wings out. "Let's see how you do on your own. Without a guardian to watch your every move. The shield of protection I cast over you is broken Sunrise." He slipped out of his nest and took flight as his eyes closed in concentration.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sunrise soared over the vast ocean beneath her talons. Her iridescent scales grew brighter as the sunlight expanded across the seemingly endless world. _What if I really messed this up? I shouldn't have killed him, right? In all the scrolls I've read heroes don't kill. Heroes save dragons. They don't lose their tempers and kill their guardians with one flick of the tail. But then...What if I'm not meant to be the hero...What if I'm the villain?_ Her thoughts ended abruptly as a large white bird flew inches from her talons. Wobbling slightly, she shifted her wing tips towards the bird. "C'mon..." she huffed. Sunrise took a deep breath from her lungs as her head begin to pound with the rush of prey. Dawn colored talons caught white tinged wings. A spurt of blood stained Sunrise's scales as she reared up. Gripping the mouthwatering piece of prey, she restrained herself from gulping it down and continued to beat her wings towards the piece of land that had appeared in the distance.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sunrise angled her wings and landed sharply on the sand. Her wings ached with exhaustion as she cast a weary glance at the area surrounding her. Sunrise's stomach warbled with displeasure and all pretenses of checking for an intruder were forgotten. She flopped down and dug into the sea bird. Her jaws dripped with blood as feathers flew. Hardly moments later the scrawny bird lay stripped down to bare bones. Swiping her tongue over her snout she rose to her talons. Sunrise's dark eyes cast a sweeping look at the ocean and turned to trek through the forest ahead, not looking back. As Sunrise peered around her in the semi-darkness of the forest a shadow whipped around her claws. The mood of the forest considerably darkened as a wing tip flashed. _What if it's a soldier trying to take me to a queen? Could it really be a dragon? I'm not even sure where I am right now!_ Sunrise shivered with fear and in that moment, she almost wished for cruel Nightshade. "H...H... Hello?" She called out weakly. A looming shape stepped closer to Sunrise. The verdant undergrowth trembled as something pushed its way through. Through the growing fog Sunrise could only make out a shadow. She growled loudly and with each claw step forward she tried to muster some courage. _I didn't come all this way to die!_ Sunrise thought angrily and stalked forward to face this shadow, or whatever creature it was...


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Suddenly a furry ball of grey and black leaped at Sunrise's eyes and in surprise she toppled over. "Whoa!" She snarled but realized the little creature was of no threat to her. It gazed up at the RainWing through large unblinking eyes. "Phew..." Sunrise let out a sigh of relief. The little creature wiggled its nose and sniffed Sunrise's chest. "Hey! I could eat you! You're either brave or just really stupid," she laughed and pushed the rabbit away from her. "Go on. _"This rabbit shouldn't have to die. Besides, it's hardly enough to fill a dragon's stomach_ Sunrise thought to herself. Sunrise turned away and continued to walk through the sea of fog shrouding the trees. She kept walking but noticed a noise that followed her steps. She abruptly stopped and bared her teeth to the fog behind her. Sunrise waited and through the grey mist the little rabbit came hopping along at peace with itself. "You again? "Sunrise snorted and kept barreling her way through the undergrowth. Once again, the noise followed her, and she rolled her eyes. "What?!" Sunrise yelled causing a few birds to skittishly take flight. The little bunny itched its ear and blinked once at her. Sunrise flicked her tail and shrugged deciding to ignore the insolent animal. With each rise and fall of the moons the rabbit stayed with Sunrise, never failing to come hopping along. "You're just like a shadow following me EVERYWHERE!" She roared one night, and the little rabbit proceeded to twitch its whiskers. "You know what Shadow?" She said a bit mockingly. "Shadow...Shadow's a good name. Oh, camel spit! Why would I name a little rabbit?" Sunrise looked at the rabbit and a wave of pain overcame her. "Maybe I'd name a rabbit because...because I've been lonely for my whole life and maybe I just need a friend." Sunrise whispered softly and from then on never said a word of complaint about Shadow.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Every night after a day of travel, Sunrise still saw the shadow and red wing tips. _Something is watching us._ She thought as she glanced down at the snoring Shadow. _Tonight, is the night where I finally figure out what it is..._ Sunrise shifted her scales to match the mossy rocks surrounding her. Silently she peered through the undergrowth and waited as the moons rose in the sky. Sunrise shifted from one claw to the next as a bitter wind buffeted her sides. _C'mon. C'mon_! Sunrise thought buzzing with excitement. As the night drew on, a hulking red dragon wove through the trees seeming to be searching for something. Sunrise stiffened and felt her heart rise in her chest. _I was right! I'm not going crazy after all!_ Sunrise thought happily. She crouched down waiting for the dragon to come closer wiggling her hind legs. The red dragon glided even closer making the trees creak and groan. Sunrise sharply took in a breath and saw the SkyWing's eyes settle on her. She stiffened and leaped at the SkyWing her talons arched towards the dragon's underbelly. The SkyWing roared and threw Sunrise off with one claw. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The red dragon snarled. Sunrise's scales shifted back to their normal dappled orange yellow and red color in shock. "W...W... What do you mean?" She said trembling as Shadow hopped up to her side twitching his nose. "I mean why are you attacking me lizard-brain?" The red dragon placed a claw over its snout in disgust. Sunrise's head tilted confusedly, and she blinked once. "Erm...You've been following me for days," she said counting off on her talons. "You don't try to talk me. You only wait until you " _think_ " I'm asleep or not using my brain like a squid-belly!" Sunrise ranted loudly her claws digging into the moss with anger. Calm down missy. I can explain," the SkyWing said with laughter playing into her orange eyes. "My name is Flameburst but that's all I'll tell you until you agree to a few things," she said still smiling a bit. "First off, do you trust me?"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sunrise pricked her ears barely believing the words coming out of the dragon's mouth. "Not...really," she said honestly. "But how could I know to trust you?" she said avoiding Flameburst's piercing gaze and instead looking at Fog. "Your guardian's name was Nightshade." she said settling down comfortably on a clump of ferns. "How do you know that?!" Sunrise burst out her eyes wild with fear. "Sit down, this will take a while." Flameburst watched Sunrise's curiosity overcome her, but Sunrise did not sit. Instead, she stood with her tail wrapped around Shadow protectively. Flameburst blew a flame out of her mouth huffily but proceeded to talk. "Your father and mother are unknown. Nightshade took your egg from the RainWing hatchery close to your hatching time," Flameburst paused to look at Sunrise but Sunrise's snout remained expressionless. "Er...Anyways your egg was Animus touched so you could change into any shape and size. Webs, a SeaWing was enchanted with a coral necklace to carry out this process. Webs is a member of the Talons of Peace and he took another RainWing egg from the same clutch for the prophecy. Webs is daft and quite useless, he of course used the same idea for a make-up egg for the prophecy. He was useful only for his inside information about the Talons of Peace. Anyways, you were raised by Nightshade who taught you and blah blah blah, you know the rest," she finished looking at Sunrise expectantly. Sunrise's eyes narrowed for a second and she slowly lowered herself down. "Enchanted necklace? Who enchanted it? Also, how do you know this? Why are you telling me this? "Sunrise asked her voice rising shrilly. "Um…I don't quite trust you enough for that," Flameburst said nervously. "But why did Nightshade raise me?" Sunrise asked rustling her wings in case she had to make a quick exit. Flameburst noted this and took a moment to answer. "As far as I know Nightshade was in love with Webs. He thought that by volunteering to care for you Webs would finally notice. But as soon as he returned to the Talons of Peace with the RainWing egg, the enchantment was lifted with no memory of Nightshade, or your egg. Despite taking our idea he was still ridiculed for taking an egg from a so called useless tribe. The enchantment was lifted because we knew even with magic he couldn't be trusted," Flameburst glanced at the light slowly filling the clearing. "Three moons I need to go!" Flameburst spread her huge wings and poised to take off. "Wait! You waited seven years to tell me this and then you just go? "Sunrise called out at Flameburst. The SkyWing did not answer and took to the air, soon disappearing from Sunrise's view.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sunrise disbelievingly murmured something and shook her head. "That slime-ball." She muttered and swept up Shadow with her tail. Her lip curled each day when she thought of Flameburst, which was quite often having only a rabbit as company. Sunrise reached the edge of the forest as the land began to dry up with every claw step. Soon the last edge of green disappeared and all that was left was shriveled stubs of once alive plants. Sunrise gasped as she shifted away from her thoughts. Miles and miles of desert rose up before her shimmering scales and she uncomfortably took in the waves of heat. _Great snakes it's hot!_ Sunrise thought and gracefully leapt into the air hoping to catch a cool draft. She beat her wings and glanced down hesitating for a moment, and snatched Shadow planting the little bunny on her slippery back. As the day wore on the sharp heat increased and her mind grew cluttered with thoughts as she looked with fatigue at the Sand Kingdom. _I wonder where Flameburst is know? Is she following me? Would she like some water? I'd like some water. Water is amazing! I'd love a long sip of cool crisp savory water. I wonder if those rocks taste like water, maybe I taste like water. Water is blue unlike the desert. Water, mother, father, water._ Sunrise's vision grew blurry and black dots played across the sand below her. _Ooh! Water below me look!_ A pool of opaque turquoise was right below her claws and in her excitement, she angled her wing tips towards it. Sunrise plummeted down and the water seemed to come up to meet her eyes. Shadow tumbled off besides her and she lay sprawled on the sand that she had believed was water.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Augh! The RainWing lying on the ground snapped awake. Sunrise squinted in the fading light at the sand around her and suddenly her memories came flooding back. _Three moons I'm an idiot!_ Sunrise thought to herself and scrunched up her snout to morph her visage into a burly SandWing. _How could I be so stupid?_ She scrabbled for a grip on the sand and tried to pull herself to her talons. Wing beats sounded above and a group of SandWings landed besides her. Sunrise mustered an arrogant yet untrusting expression and covered the unconscious Shadow with her wing. "Whadda ya want?" She growled. "I like sand and um...cacti!" She slapped a claw to her forehead and shook some sand off her shoulders. _Idiot._ She thought to herself and

growled softly flicking her tail barb. The SandWings exchanged glances and fastidiously moved closer, their spears poised towards her. "What is Blaze's favorite tapestry?" The smaller SandWing asked, beetle black eyes narrowed. Sunrise's head pounded, and she wildly racked her brains for an answer. _I lost my head before, but I can't let that happen again. What in Phyrria will I do?_ "We haven't got all day," the larger one hissed stomping closer. Sunrise curled her lip and opened her mouth to speak hoping to make up for her past mistakes. "I am not a high enough ranked solider to visit Blaze's stronghold. I could care less what happens to the blathering so called _"_ queen". Down with Blaze! Up with BURN!" She roared her scales rippling and expanding. "Aw rhino dung." The large SandWing said looking up at her in fear. Sunrise flared her and wings in anger. "Leave SandWing traitors!" She hissed and snarled at them. A flicker of movement caught Sunrise's eye as she saw Shadow darting to bite a SandWing's claw. "Shadow!" She roared loudly and reached a claw down to help but she was too late. In a heart splitting flash, the little bunny was thrown into the sand, blood reddening the sand around her dear Shadow.

"NO! I HAVE LOST TOO MANY TO LOSE YOU TOO!" Sunrise's pupils dilated, and she roared a deafening screech of pain. Turning to the two SandWings she snatched the smaller one and held the idiot in her claw. With her other claw she brought her talons onto the larger SandWing, a sickening crunch resounded and the SandWing crumpled. "Now...you little missy!" Sunrise turned to the small SandWing who had tried to escape her grasp by stabbing her claw but failed. "You've made a big mistake. Now you will pay." She tightened her claw around the SandWing who screeched loudly, trembling with pain. Sunrise then proceeded to drop the SandWing who weakly flapped her wings to try to escape. Sunrise gently ran her claws over the SandWing making cuts along the side of her. Blood sprayed along the sand and she kept tracing little patterns until the Sand Wing finally went still. A sharp piercing sound rang in her ears as she shrunk down to her normal size and shape. "Shadow?" She leaped over to his little body ignoring the bodies of the SandWings and touched a claw to the irresistibly soft fur. "No... Shadow!" Her claw trembled over the limp body. A single tear splashed down onto the little rabbit's barely warm carcass. "I've lost everything. And I can't lose you too. I'll take you somewhere Shadow. I'll save you." Her breathing was ragged as she scooped up the rabbit in the still night. _All my fault. All my fault all my fault._ Sunrise repeated the mantra in her head, worry coursing through every bone in her body. She shot through the air heading deeper into the desert.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sunrise beat her wings through the insufferable heat, stopping only for a few gulps of water at oases. It was not long before the Scorpion Den lay in her sights. Sunrise held tighter to the weakly twitching Shadow and angled her wings to land outside. With a quick flick of her tail she shifted her appearance to that of a SandWing and barreled her way through the crowds of shifty dragons. "Scuse me. Out of the way." She hissed at those her stood in her path. "Can any dragon tell me where the heck I can find a healer? "She called out through the throng of moving dragons. One SandWing yelled something about the East side and Sunrise barely gave a nod of thanks before she raced to the right side of the road and propelled herself towards the canopy of silk labeled "Healers Den." "Help! I need medical attention! Please!" She called into the semi-dark entrance as she skidded to an abrupt stop. "Medical attention?" A lazy looking MudWing poked his head out and blinked at Sunrise. "Follow me," said the MudWing with a surprisingly soft voice. Sunrise tapped her claws on the ground impatiently and followed the blundering shape through the dim light. Ahead, dragons lay sprawled upon cloth hammocks red staining the area surrounding them. Deep moans filled the room as dragons tended to the wounded. "We've just had a fight near the western part of the Den. No dragon was killed but a few claws were lost in the scuffle," The MudWing said as he led Sunrise to a secluded corner and motioned to the hammock. Sunrise gently lay down the twitching bunny and brushed her wing over Shadow. "You'll take care of him, right?" She murmured not taking her eyes off Shadow. The MudWing tilted his head confusedly and shrugged it off. "Err...Yes?" Sunrise nodded her head and lifted her wing off when a screeching noise of YOU HARE-BRAINED CAMEL echoed through the entrance


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Heads turned to the cause of the commotion and breathless Flameburst came barreling in. "Sunrise! I saw you heading towards the Scorpion Den and then the Healer's Den! I was worried about you!" Flameburst roared loudly bringing attention to her fiery red scales and physique. "Oh! You're back!" Sunrise said warmly, her scales lighting up with happiness. "I'm fine. It's just...Shadow. He was hurt, and I brought him here. I know it's stupid to care for a bunny but..." she trailed off. "No! No, it's not stupid," Flameburst said touching her wingtip to Sunrise's shoulder. "If you care for something you'll go miles and miles just for that one thing." She said softly orange eyes aglow with feeling. "Flameburst that's..." Sunrise started to say when she heard a distinct chomping noise in the background. She turned around to see Shadow's body hanging out of the MudWing's mouth besides desert rats and lizards. "Oh? Sorry was this supposed to be yours? I assumed you were delivering food for the healers working the sun shift." The MudWing said through a mouthful of prey. Sunrise did not move for a moment unbelievably shocked by the sight before her eyes. "Oh, good finally some prey in the pile!" An IceWing appeared, cold blue eyes bright and claws stained with herbs. "That wasn't prey," Sunrise said softly. "Hmm?" The MudWing said through the mouthful of fur. "That wasn't prey," she said louder this time. "Flake," The MudWing said, worry clouding his gaze. "Would you check this SandWing?" The MudWing made a pointed look and Flake nodded her head padding towards Sunrise. "Sunrise..." Flameburst spoke standing in the way of Flake. Sunrise's eyes narrowed, and she flared her wings. "Let's go Flameburst." She shot through the canopy ripping the white covering to shreds, not looking back.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Flameburst rocketed in the air after Sunrise and flew next to her, orange eyes full of worry. "Sunrise? Are you okay?" She asked gently, nudging the RainWing with her wing. "No. I'm really not okay. I had something I loved and once again it was destroyed," Sunrise's eyes watered, and she swiped a claw over her eyes.

"Hey...Don't cry," Flameburst said inching closer to her while they flew. "Shadow would have been in pain for the rest of his life. Now he's somewhere better." Sunrise shook her head quickly. "How do you know that?" She asked faint hope growing in her eyes. "I don't." Flameburst replied. "But I hope. And that's enough for me," Sunrise looked at Flameburst and she did the same. Both dragons paused for a moment, wings beating in the air as they stared at each other. The mid-afternoon light washed over their scales as orange eyes met purple. Flameburst spoke first, her eyes once again playfully gleaming. "I could show you what you've missed while stuck in that prison," she suggested. Sunrise's wing beats faltered for a moment and her heart rose in her chest. "Really? You'd give up whatever the heck you've been doing to show me the world?" Sunrise's eyes narrowed, and she bit her lip. "What have you been doing? Where do you live?" She asked suspiciously. Flameburst answered her without hesitation. "I live in the Sky Kingdom, on a mountaintop cave. My father raised me...and then I left him." Flameburst murmured, glancing down to hide the tears shining in her eyes. "You left him?" Sunrise said softly wondering why anyone would willingly leave their parents. "He was controlling, and he did some things that I... I didn't agree with so...I left him." Flameburst glanced up to see Sunrise enveloping her in dawn colored wings. "Hey! We still have to fly!" Flameburst said exasperatedly but still smiling nonetheless. Sunrise shifted away but still stayed close to Flameburst. "So, show me Phyrria," she whispered softly. "I'll be by your side the whole time." Flameburst rested her head on Sunrise's and then the two flew through the desert.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Looking back on the days of flying, Sunrise remembered those as the happiest days of her life. Though the flying was tiring, the two occupied themselves by talking and they had a grand time. The happy times did not last long though, and one night those times ended abruptly. Sunrise and Flameburst landed in a clearing near a marshy swamp. "Bet I can catch more prey than you!" Flameburst joked smiling at Sunrise. Sunrise's eyes widened, and she burst out laughing. "You couldn't catch more prey than me if I was as slow as a MudWing!" She said teasingly and nuzzled Flameburst. "Oh really? Then try it!" Sunrise screwed up her snout and changed from a RainWing to a MudWing in a second. She added huge claws and looked down at Flameburst. "Challenge accepted," Sunrise said gruffly and burst out laughing.

Flameburst snarled and lashed her tail fake anger badly masking her playful personality. A crashing sound echoed through the trees and the two dragons froze. "If it comes any closer we fly," Sunrise murmured. Flameburst nodded and pricked her ears wings poised to fly. But before the two could take to the air an enormous SkyWing burst through the marshy swamp. "Dad!" Flameburst shrieked staring at the SkyWing. "You've done well. But your acting skills are getting a bit to realistic for me," the SkyWing said, piercing eyes settled on Sunrise. "Flameburst? What is he talking about?" Sunrise spoke softly. "Sunrise..." Flameburst bowed her head. "I'm so sorry." The huge SkyWing grunted. "Oh, Flameburst kept you in the dark. I'm Cometstreak. I made you," Sunrise blinked at these words and her lips trembled. The SkyWing burst out laughing jovially. "Flameburst you've really hurt little Sunrise. She doesn't know you were supposed to be with her, so we could keep an eye on her. Or that I'm an Animus. Or that she was created to work for me," Cometstreak rustled his wings contentedly as Sunrise turned to Flameburst eyes full of hurt. "Sunrise...I'm sorry! You don't understand!" Flameburst burst out. "No. I really don't." Sunrise shifted her scales back to a RainWing and looked up at Cometstreak. "I will not work for you," Sunrise growled defiantly. Cometstreak eyed her wearily. "Oh? I have powers that you'd only dream of. I could summon you to me in a second, make you do my bidding, anything I desire." You'll have to find me first," Sunrise opened her jaws and shot venom in the Animus's face and took off shifting her scales to match the sky. Cometstreak roared clutching his talons to his face, the hissing goo already melting the top of his head. Flameburst's claw wavered over her father's body who was in too much pain to cast a spell. "Sunrise!" Flameburst turned away from her twitching father and took off after Sunrise.


End file.
